An Apple Red as Blood/Transcript
SCENE: Storybrooke, The Mayor's House. Henry and Regina eat dinner. The doorbell rings. Regina: I don't recall us expecting any company. (Doorbell rings again. Regina goes to the door, opens it to reveal Emma.) Sheriff Swan. What are you doing here? Emma: Henry invited me. Regina: Do you honestly believe I'd allow you into my house, for dinner, after all the threats you made to my family? Emma: I didn't come for dinner. Regina: Then what did you come for? Emma: You. (Regina looks behind her; no Henry.) We all did. (Now, Emma, Archie, Mary Margaret, Ruby, David Nolan, Ruby's Grandmother, Leroy all stand at the door. Regina backs away and turns around, but Henry is at the top of the stairs, holding a rope coil.) '' '''Regina:' Henry. (Cut to: A Tree in Storybrooke. Archie and Ruby tie up Regina. A vigilante mob watches, comprised of the crowd at the door plus Mr. Clark and the counterparts of the other Seven Dwarves. Granny and two of the no-names hold torches.) No. No. Let me go. Ruby: I command it. For everything you've done to us. Archie: Apologies, Your Majesty, but my conscience is clear! Leroy: You're not Queen anymore, sister! Granny: Tighter! She needs to feel our pain! Mary Margaret: You took our love and ripped it apart! David Nolan: And now you're gonna pay. Emma: (Plucks a black apple from the tree. Squashes it in her hand, releasing an inordinate amount of black juice. Regina squeals.) Rotten to the core. Regina: I just wanted to win. For once. Emma: (Grabs Regina's chin.) You took away our happiness, and it's our turn to take away yours. (Approaches David Nolan, who pulls a sword out of nowhere and gives it to her.) Regina: What? Henry. Henry, please don't let them do this to me. Henry: You did this to yourself. (Emma swings the sword. Regina, who has been dreaming this the entire time, wakes up in nightclothes, gasping. She checks on Henry, but is fooled by some propped-up sheets and a flashlight. Satisfied, she goes back to bed.) SCENE: Storybrooke, Road. Emma is driving Henry out of town. Henry: Is that all your stuff? Emma: All I need. Henry: Wait, you wanna go now? We're leaving--now. Emma: Uh-huh. I'm getting you out of here, away from all this. Away from her. Henry: No, no, stop the car! You can't leave Storybrooke: you have to break the curse! Emma: No, I don't. I have to help you. Henry: But you're a hero; you can't run! You have to help everybody! Emma: Henry, I know it's hard for you to see it, but I'm just doing what's best for you. That's what you wanted when you brought me to Storybrooke. Henry: But the curse! You're the only chance to bring back the happy endings. Emma: Henry... (Henry spots a Leaving Storybrooke sign. Suddenly, he grabs the wheel and the car spins out of control.) Henry! Henry--what were you doing? You could have gotten us killed! Henry: Please! Please don't make me go! We can't go! Everything's here: me, your parents, your family? Please. They need you; your family needs you. SCENE: Fairytale Land, King George's Castle, Courtyard. Two guards are restraining Prince Charming. King George: Do you really think that I would let you get away? Hmm? You had quite the adventure since then. Prince Charming: Whatever it is you're going to do to me, get on with it! King George: (The guards haul Charming to his feet.) I took you in as my son, and you betrayed me! I would have given you everything: crown, kingdom. All you had to do was marry King Midas's daughter. But you decided to follow "true love." Prince Charming: Losing my life for love? That's a sacrifice I am happy to make. King George: As you wish. (The two guards drag Charming over to an anachronistic guillotine. King George sits on a golden throne that has been set up across from it for the occasion.) Release the blade. (The executioner pulls a cord and the blade falls, but halfway down it turns to water and splashes harmlessly on Charming's neck. King George rises.) What is the meaning of this? (Enter Regina with two of her soldiers.) Regina: Sorry to drop in on you. King George: Regina. What do you want? Regina: I want the man you pretend is your son. And I'm prepared to pay you any riches Midas promised you in return for him. King George: What do you plan to do to him? Regina: Oh, I promise he'll suffer. Far more than some swift and simple beheading. (George's guards bring Charming to the two monarchs.) King George: How? Regina: By using him to destroy his one true love. By using him to bring an end to Snow White. SCENE: Storybrooke, Mayor's House, Lawn. Regina approaches her apple tree, and picks an apple. It, like the others, is diseased. Cut to: Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer. Mr. Gold is behind the counter, as usual. Enter Regina. Mr. Gold: Your Majesty, to what do I owe the pleasure? Regina: My tree is dying. Why? Mr. Gold: Perhaps it's your fertilizer. Regina: You think this is funny. Well, I'll tell you what I'' think. I think it's a sign of the curse weakening, because of Emma. But do you care? No. You're content to just sit back and do--whatever it is you're doing--while all my hard work burns. '''Mr. Gold:' That's not all, is it. Come on, might as well get everything off your chest. Regina: (Scoffs.) I don't know what you're talking about. Mr. Gold: Henry. Miss Swan wants him. Regina: She'll have that boy over my dead body. Mr. Gold: The curse was meant to take away Snow White and Prince Charming's happiness. Perhaps you giving up Henry is just the price to keep the curse unbroken. Regina: I think I'd rather just get rid of her. Mr. Gold: Whoo! Oh, well. You're going to have to be quite creative. We both know the repercussions of killing Miss Swan. Together: The curse would be broken. Regina: That's because you designed it that way. Undo it. Mr. Gold: (Scoffs.) You know: even if I wanted to, I couldn't. Magic, well. Is in short supply right here. And dwindling by the minute. Regina: (Small gasp.) You want the curse broken. Why? Mr. Gold: That's not something I care to discuss. Regina: Don't bother; you can shove your reasons. I wanna strike a new deal. One where I can get rid of Emma, without shattering the curse. Mr. Gold: Unfortunate for you, a negotiation requires two interested parties. And, I'm already planning a trip. Regina: I'll give you anything. Mr. Gold: Ohh. You no longer have anything I want, dearie. But I will give you a piece of advice, free of charge: I'd plan a trip of your own. Because once people waken up, and remember who you are--and what you did to them--''(chuckles)'' they are going to be looking for blood. SCENE: Storybrooke, Elementary School Schoolyard. A bell rings and three kids chase each other, dashing into school with two more behind. Regina steps up to a row of bikes and places a "White Rabbit" placard on a license plate labeled "Paige." Cut to: Mary Margaret's House. Mary Margaret pours orange juice. Enter Emma. Mary Margaret: Oh. Thought you'd left. Emma: Mary Margaret. Mary Margaret: But I couldn't tell for sure, because you didn't bother to say goodbye. You remember when I left? When I ran, what to said to me? You said, "We have to stick together." That we're like... family. Emma: Yeah. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left. Mary Margaret: You're right; you shouldn't have. So why, after everything, did you just go? Emma: I don't wanna be Sheriff. I don't want people relying on me, I don't want this, any of it. Mary Margaret: What about Henry? Emma: Took him with me. Mary Margaret: (Pause.) You abducted him. Emma: Maybe. Mary Margaret: So you don't want people to rely on you, but you took your son. Now that sounds like a stable home for him. What the hell is wrong with you? Emma: I want what's best for him. Mary Margaret: And running is what's best for him? Or is that's what's best for you? You're reverting, Emma. Into the person you were before you got here and I thought you'd changed. Emma: You thought wrong. Mary Margaret: Well, regardless, you have to do what's right for Henry now. Emma: What's that? Mary Margaret: Oh, I don't know. You're his mother. That's your job. So you figure it out. SCENE: Fairytale Land, Dark Palace, Grounds. Snow White peers at the battlements through a telescope. Snow White: If we're going to get him out, we're going to have to get over that wall. There's a soldier on every parapet.'' (Camera pans to reveal Widow Lucas and the Seven Dwarves.) '' Widow Lucas: We're gonna need some air support. Grumpy: Air support? I know just the person that can help us, and who owes me a favor. (Hearing something coming, the Dwarves draw their crossbows on a nearby bush.) Red: (Emerging from bush) Don't shoot. It's only me. Grumpy: Uh, Red, you've got a little something on your chin. (Wipes his own to demonstrate.) Red: (Wipes blood off.) Sorry. Snow White: What were you able to find out? Red: The prince is still alive. Snow White: Then why don't you look happy? Red: Because I also heard word the Queen is here. Snow White: She knew I'd come for him. Widow Lucas: It's a trap. Snow White: Indeed. It matters not; I can't stop now. (Turns, addresses Dwarves.) But I'll understand if any of you want to turn back. (Chorus of "no!"s from the Dwarves. Snow lets out a quick, relieved sigh.) Well, then there's no time to waste. (Exeunt Widow Lucas, Dwarves.) Red: Why is the Queen doing this? Snow White: I destroyed her happiness. And now she wants to destroy mine. SCENE: Fairytale Land, Cellar of Dark Palace, Charming's Cell. Prince Charming, manacled, sits on a rock inside the cell. Enter Regina and two soldiers. Regina: (To soldiers) Leave us. (They do. Regina magics open the cell door.) Prince Charming: (Rising) What do you want? Regina: Hmm. I suppose I see the allure. (Touches his chest; he slaps her arm away. She looks him up and down.) I wonder if you'll be quite so incorruptible after your precious Snow is gone. Prince Charming: Whatever she did to you, leave her alone and take my life instead. Regina: Oh, who said anything about taking her life? Oh, no. I have a far more satisfying brand of punishment for her. (Leaves cell, taking an apple out of a bag as she does so. Charming lunges forwards, but she closes the door by magic and chuckles.) SCENE: Storybrooke, Mayor's House. Regina stares out a window. Enter Jefferson, holding the White Rabbit placard. Regina: (Turning around) Jefferson. So you got my message. Jefferson: How could I miss it? You know I watch her. Regina: (Crosses room to pour some drinks.) It must be painful, your daughter Paige being oh-so-near? Jefferson: Grace. Her name is Grace; you should know that--you changed it. What do you want? Regina: Your help. Jefferson: And what makes you think I won't kill you after everything you've done? Regina: Because you don't have it in you. If you did, you would have done it twenty-eight years ago when I brought you here. Because you know if I'm dead, you'll never get back to your daughter. (Offers Jefferson a drink.) And I have a way for us to both get what we want. (Jefferson places the placard inside the cup instead of taking it. Regina crosses the room, sets down the cup, and takes up a hatbox, then sets that down with a triumphant look at Jefferson.) Jefferson: (Walks over, flips open box.) My hat. (Stares down Regina.) Regina: I want you to use it again. Jefferson: I can't make it work. No one can. Not here, not without magic. Regina: Well then, you're in luck, because I happen to have some. Not a lot. (Lifts hat out of box, gives it to Jefferson.) But hopefully enough for one last journey. Jefferson: Where? Regina: Back to our land. Where there's a solution to a very delicate problem I have: how to get rid of the one person who could break my curse. Jefferson: Emma. (Smiles.) And why shouldn't I let her do just that? End the madness and go home? Regina: (Scoffs) To your hovel? Selling fungus at the fair? Why? You can just stay here, in the mansion I gave you. (Sigh, walks past him.) My problem, Jefferson, is the same as yours. It's family. We both want out children back and we both can get them. If we work together. Jefferson: Why should I trust you now? Regina: You shouldn't. But it's the only offer you've got. After we're through I'll wake up your dear Grace so she remembers who you are. Jefferson: No! (Approaches her.) Remembering is the worst curse: two lives in a head, like me. I want to forget. I want you to write us a new story. A fresh start. Here. Regina: Well then, my dear Jefferson, that's exactly what you'll have. (Crosses room one last time.) Oh. After we take care of Miss Swan. SCENE: Fairytale Land, The Dark Palace, Grounds. Snow White et al. survey the Palace. A wolf howls. Snow White: Thank you, Red. (To the Dwarves) Do it. (A bearded dwarf in a purple cap shoots a flaming arrow into the sky.) Move out! (They do.) Grumpy: I miss Stealthy. (Cut to: Blue Fairy and the other fairies hovering high in the air.) Blue Fairy: (Seeing the arrow through a hole in the clouds) We're a go! Fairies--attack! (Fairies dive through the clouds and hover above the lake surrounding the Palace. Cut to: Snow and company stand underneath a wall, pointing crossbows upwards. They launch grappling hooks at the battlements and climb up. Palace Guards exit the guardhouse one by one; Snow kills the first two using a throwing dagger and a sword while Grumpy takes out the third with his pickaxe. Leaving the guardhouse behind in favor of the courtyard, Snow and the Dwarves take care of a dozen guards in a variety of ways. Regrouping, they find themselves face-to-face with a wedge formation of only nine guards. Snow and the Dwarves hesitate and look behind them, where three of the previously-wounded guards are rising. Suddenly, the fairies attack.) Let's go! (The fairies instantly knock all standing guards unconscious with Fairy Dust.) SCENE: Storybrooke, Granny's Bed and Breakfast. Henry races down a hall to door number two. He pounds on the door. August: Hang on. Henry: August, please. I need your help. Emma wants to leave. August: (Opens door) What? Slow down. Henry: Y-you were gonna make her believe; you have to! August: I know, Henry. I'm sorry, I-I failed. Henry: Failed? August: I tried to show her. First it was my legs, and now? Now take a look. At the unvarnished truth. (Rolls down the jacket sleeve to reveal a wooden arm.) Henry: It's wood! August: Yes. (Wiggles gloved fingers.) Henry: All this! I was right! The curse; it's real! August: You're a smart kid. Henry: And you're Pinocchio! August: What gave it away? (Rolls sleeve back up.) Henry: But, why are you turning back to wood? Your story, you should be real! August: I'm changing back because I haven't exactly been a good boy. (Gets on eye level with Henry.) And uh, if the curse doesn't break, this doesn't stop. Henry: So, we show Emma that you're turning back into the puppet you were, and then--she has to believe! And when she does, she could break the curse! August: I tried that. She doesn't want to see, so she doesn't. There's nothing more that I can do. I, I'm getting tired. It's hard to ride, it's hard to walk. Soon it's gonna be hard to breathe. Henry: So we have to do something fast. August: There's nothing to do. And with what little time I have left, I want to spend it with my father. Henry: Marco. August: Told you you're a smart kid. (Rises, shows Henry out the door.) Henry: So, everyone's giving up. August: I'm afraid that I'' don't have a choice. I'm sorry, kid, but---I'm out of Operation Cobra. Now, it's up to ''you. (Shuts door.) SCENE: Storybrooke, Granny's Diner. Emma sits across from Archie. Archie: Emma! I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you don't have any case for custody! Emma: Even after everything she's done? Archie: Which you can't prove! Why don't I ask you a question: with this war raging on, who do you think's really getting hurt? Emma: I know. Henry! But don't you think it's a good thing he's spending time with me? I'm his mother! Archie: Yes, you are. And so is Regina. And--well, look, the court is gonna come in and look at him and see how he's been since you've come into his life. Emma: And he's been happier, right? Archie: M... maybe? Uhh. He skips school, he's stolen a credit card, he's run off, he-he's endangered himself, repeatedly, and so in the eyes of the law it's not so-- Emma: What about in your eyes? What do you think? Archie: I mean, a while ago, I told you to engage him in his fantasy life, and--perhaps I was wrong. Because he's only retreated further into it. Emma: You think he's better off with her? Archie: I've never said that. Emma: Do you think that she would ever hurt him? Archie: No. Never. Everyone else, but not him. Look, right or wrong, her actions have all been defensive. I'm not judging, but--. (Sigh.) In many ways, your rival has woken a sleeping dragon. Emma: Tell me honestly. Has he been better off since I got here? Archie: Oh. That's not a matter of better off. It's a matter of "this war has to end." If you two are going to be in his life, you have to figure out the best way to do that. SCENE: Fairytale Land, Cellar of Dark Palace. Snow White jogs down a stone passageway to Charming's Cell. Snow White: Charming! Charming. (Takes a key off a nearby hook.) Prince Charming: Snow. Snow White: (Puts down lantern, opens cell, only to find she is staring not at Charming but a mirror holding his image.) You're--no. No. Oh no. Prince Charming: The Queen took me to her palace. Snow White: (Sobs) But I'm rescuing you. Prince Charming: Snow. (Puts his hand to his side of the mirror; she matches it.) '' '''Snow White:' Is that always going to be our life. Taking turns finding each other. Prince Charming: No. We'll be together, I know it. Have faith. Evil Queen: (Appearing in place of Prince Charming with purple smoke and an evil giggle) I just had to stop you. I have no interest in cleaning tongue marks off my mirror. Snow White: Let him go. Your fight is with me. Evil Queen: My thoughts exactly. Have you ever heard of a parley? We break off all this messy fighting and have a little talk. Just you and me. Come unarmed. Snow White: Where do I meet you? Evil Queen: Where it all began. SCENE: Fairytale Land, Charming's Castle. Snow, Red, Widow Lucas, and the Seven Dwarves stand around a table while Snow disarms. Snow White: Stop trying to talk me out of this; the castle's secure. I'm going. Grumpy: Keep the little knife between your tuffets. Snow White: I promised I would come alone alone and unarmed: it's a parley. There are rules. Red: You're too noble for your own good. Snow White: I'm not. But enough of you; I've risked your lives because of something that's between the Queen and me. I will not let anyone else get hurt because of me. Red: Except you. Snow: Thank you for your concern, but this ends, today. (Snow attempts to leave.) Grumpy: We can't let you go. Snow: I'm not asking. Thank you for your support. I love each and every one of you. This is something I have to do. Alone. (Pushes past Grumpy. Exit Snow.) '' '''Red:' I don't like this. I don't trust that queen. SCENE: Storybrooke, catacombs. Regina leads Jefferson down to her vault. Regina: Watch your step. Jefferson: What is this place? Regina: Where I've kept the last bit of my magic. The only magic in this world is in the things I brought with me. (They arrive at a room with shelves containing minor artefacts.) Jefferson: (Puts hat on floor, sighs.) It's not spinning, it's--not working. Regina: It needs to absorb the magic that's here. I have some things left. (Takes box from shelf.) A few trinkets. (Empties box into hat, replaces it on shelf. They wait. Jefferson shakes his head and flips the hat upside down; nothing falls out.) Jefferson: It's not enough; we need something that still works.(Regina pulls out a ring from her pocket and studies it tearfully as it shows Daniel's face.) Who is that? Regina: Someone long gone. Jefferson: Well, whatever--or whoever--it is, it still has magical properties. Gimme that, and let me see what I can do with it. If you want your son back, if you want your revenge, give it to me. (Regina indicates that he should put the hat on the floor. He does, and she places the ring inside. This finally causes the hat to make a small vortex.) Regina: What's wrong? Why isn't it opening a portal? Jefferson: (Examining hat) The magic; it's not enough. We can't go anywhere. Regina: Well, then you've failed. Jefferson: Maybe not. There's enough magic to touch the other side, just not to get us there. There might be enough to--reach through and retrieve something. Regina: (Sinking down to eye level with Jefferson, interested) I can bring something back? Jefferson: Is there an object that can help you? Perhaps I can open it enough, and reach through and grab it. It would have to be small, something you can take with your hand. Is there anything like that that can help you? Regina: Yes. Yes, I believe there is. Jefferson: Then you need to direct me to the time and place where this object exists. Regina: How? Jefferson: Think about it. Guide the hat. (Regina closes her eyes and smiles. She opens them and both stand up to witness a real vortex this time.) Excellent. It appears to be working. Now what is it we're after? Regina: An apple. SCENE: Fairytale land, Regina's Childhood Home, Stable. Regina enters and looks around. Enter Snow White. Snow White: Hello, Regina. Regina: Follow me. (They walk.) Do you remember when I ran down your runaway horse, Snow? Do you remember when I saved your life? Snow: Of course. (Nervous laugh.) It all looks the same. Regina: Not quite. This is new. (Indicates a headstone with a pink heart on it.) Snow: Is that-- Regina: A grave. Daniel's grave. Snow: Daniel. I thought-- Regina: He ran away? I told you that to spare your feelings out of--''kindness.'' But he died because of you. Snow: Uh, uh-I'm... sorry. Regina: I'm sorry too. But nothing can change what happened. What you did. You promised to keep my secret. You promised, but you lied. Snow: I was very young, and your mother-- Regina: She ripped his heart out. Because of you! Because you couldn't listen to me. Snow: You took my father. Haven't we both suffered enough? Regina: No! (Reaches into bag.) Snow White: What is that? Regina: (Takes out apple.) It's just a morsel. Did you know that apples stand for health and wisdom? Snow White: So why do I get the feeling that one might kill me? Regina: It won't kill you. No, what it will do is far worse. Your body will be your tomb. And you'll be in there with nothing but dreams formed of your own regrets. Snow White: You're going to force me to eat it. Regina: (Scoffs) Of course not. It wouldn't work, anyway. The choice is yours. It must be taken willingly. Snow: And why would I do that. Regina: Because if you refuse the apple, your Prince? Your Charming? Will be killed. Snow White: No. Regina: As I said, the choice is yours. Snow: I take that apple and he lives. That's the deal you want to make? Regina: With all my heart. Snow: (Takes apple.) Then congratulations. You've won. (Bites apple, falls down. Shots of Prince James Charming in prison are shown. He grunts and falls down in the same manner.) Prince James Charming: Snow. (Runs to cage, rattles bars.) What have you done to her? What have you done? Snow! (Meanwhile, the apple rolls down the hill and a small portal opens up. It falls through the portal and through Jefferson's Hat into Storybrooke. Cut to: Storybrooke Catacombs with Regina and Jefferson over the Hat.) Jefferson: (Catching apple) Was this it? Regina: (Accepting apple.) Yes. Yes it is. Jefferson: And my daughter? My Grace? Regina: First things first. The deal's not done. Not until I solve the next conundrum. How to get the savior to taste my forbidden fruit. (Montage of Regina baking a turnover.) SCENE: Storybrooke, Mayor's House. Emma walks up the front steps, rings the doorbell. Regina answers the door. Emma: We need to talk. Regina: Yes, I-I imagine we do. I was just about to call you. Come right in. (Emma crosses the threshold.) Do what you're so skilled at and make yourself at home. (Pause.) I believe you came to see me. Emma: Look. This isn't easy. I think that this--whatever it is between us--needs to end. Regina: At last, something we can agree on. Emma: I wanna make a deal with you about Henry. Regina: I'm not making any deals with you. Emma: I'm leaving town. Regina: What? Emma: This--what we're doing is a problem. And I'm gonna go. But I have conditions. I still get to see Henry, I get to visit, and spend time, whatever. Regina: And you get to see him; you're still in his life. Emma: In any deal both parties are a little unhappy. But let's be honest: we both know a world where I'm not in his life no longer exists and there's no one who can do anything about that. (Oven beeps.) Regina: You're right. Would you mind following me for a moment? (Emma and Regina move the conversation to the kitchen, where Regina takes the turnover out of the oven.) So, what are you proposing? Emma: I don't know. Just--figure it out as we go. Regina: But he's my son. Emma: Yeah. (Begins to leave.) Regina: Oh, Miss Swan. Maybe a little something for the road? Emma: Thanks. Regina: If we're going to be in each other's lives, it's time we start being cordial. (Puts turnover in container.) My famous turnovers. Old recipe. But delicious. (Presents turnover to Emma.) Emma: Thank you. Regina: I do hope you like apples. (Exit Emma.) SCENE: Fairytale land, Regina's Childhood Home, Stable. Widow Lucas and Red enter, looking for Snow. Red: Snow's here. I can smell it. Widow Lucas: Snow! Snow! Grumpy: (Offscreen) She's over here! (Cut to: The Seven Dwarves stand over Snow's body.) I found her lying here like this, is she-- Red: Granny, give me your dagger. (Widow Lucas does. Red holds it under Snow's nose.) Happy: Maybe she's just sleepin'. Red: She has no breath. She's gone. (Dwarves remove caps in unison.) She sacrificed herself for true love. Grumpy: She sacrificed herself for all of us. SCENE: Fairytale land, Dark Palace. Regina sits at a table with a mirror on it. Regina: It would appear sacrifice is overrated. (Giggles, leans forwards.) But speaking of. (Gestures toward mirror, which--with a puff of blue smoke--shows Prince James Charming rather than the Dwarves.) Prince Charming: No! What have you done to her? What have you done? SCENE: Storybrooke, Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop. Mr. Gold stands at the counter, writing in a ledger. Enter Regina. Regina: I hope you bought travel insurance. Because no one's going anywhere. Mr. Gold: Oh really. And why's that. Regina: Because I found the solution to my Emma Swan problem. Mr. Gold: (Softly) Oh, yes. Regina: An old, reliable solution. Mr. Gold: A sleeping curse. Might I ask how you managed to obtain one here in Storybrooke? Regina: By sacrificing the last bit of magic I had left. Mr. Gold: So you made magic from magic. Well, I'm sure I don't have to remind you that uh... all magic comes with a price. Regina: (Leans forward over counter) Then you can pay it. Because now? The curse is gonna be stronger than ever and you will be right here, where you belong. (Mr. Gold leaves the counter behind and stands by another counter.) Don't you understand? I won! (Follows Mr. Gold) So whatever plan you had, whatever reason you wanted the curse broken... too bad. Becuase it's never going to happen. (Spins globe on her way out.) SCENE: Storybrooke, Mary Margaret's House. Emma comes down the stairs and a knock sounds on the door. She opens it to Henry. Henry: Hey, Emma! Everything okay? You sounded strange over the walkie. Emma: Oh, um. I'm okay. Just, um. (Sighs.) Yesterday when I tried to take you away, you were right. Can't take you out of Storybrooke. But I can't stay, either. Henry: What? Emma: I have to go. Henry: Go? You mean--leave Storybrooke? Emma: I spoke to Regina, we made a deal, I'm still gonna be able to see you, just not... every day. Henry: No! No! You can't trust her! Emma: I have to. It's my only choice. It's best for you, Henry: every time I fight her, someone else gets hurt. Henry: No no no! You're just scared. This happens to all heroes, it's just--the low moment before you fight back. Emma: (Sinking down to her knees) Henry! This isn't a story! This is reality. Some things have to change. You can't skip school. You can't run away, and... you can't believe in curses. Henry: ...You really don't believe? Emma: I--ehm. This is how it has to be right now. I made a deal. And I used my superpower. She's telling the truth: she's going to take really good care of you. Henry: Yes! But she wants you dead. Emma: Come on, Henry! Henry: You're the only one that can stop her! Emma: (Rises) Stop her from what? All she's ever done is fight for you. It just... got out of hand. I'm sorry. (They hug.) Henry: (Seeing apple turnover) Where did you get that? Emma: Regina gave it to me. Henry: Apple! Emma: So? Henry: You can't eat that: it's poison. Emma: What? Henry: Don't you see? The deal. It was all a trick, to get you to eat that. To get rid of the savior. Emma: Henry, come on. Why would she do that when I just told her I was gonna go? Henry: Because as long as you're alive, you're a threat to the curse. Emma: Henry? You've got to stop thinking like this. Henry: But it's the truth. And you leaving isn't gonna change that. (They both reach for the turnover.) Emma: I'll prove it to you. Henry: No! (Snatches the turnover away and steps back.) Emma: Henry! What are you doing? Henry: Sorry it had to come to this. You may not believe in the curse. Or in me. But I believe in you. (Bites into turnover, chews.) Emma: See? You wanna have some ice cream with that? Then we can go back to talking about--''(Henry collapses.)'' Henry. Henry? Henry? FIN Category:Transcripts Category:Season One Category:Season One Transcripts